


Jily - Die Rose

by Zuckertiger4



Series: Shippings aller Art verpackt in Oneshots [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Hogwarts, Love Triangles, Magic, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Potions Accident, Pumpkins, Rose as a gift
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26934739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuckertiger4/pseuds/Zuckertiger4
Summary: Hogwarts, 31.10.1976, HalloweenSeverus, Lily und James besuchen ihr letztes Schuljahr auf Hogwarts. Die letzte Chance Lily für sich zu begeistern und ebenfalls zukunftsbestimmend, wen sie am Ende wählt.Viel Spaß beim Lesen!
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Shippings aller Art verpackt in Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964815
Kudos: 1





	Jily - Die Rose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lilly_Riddle](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lilly_Riddle).



Severus hat die Herbstferien genutzt, um einen bestimmten Verwandlungszauber zu erlernen und einen Liebestrank zu brauen. Als er am Morgen die Große Halle betrat, war alles feierlich geschmückt. Statt Kerzen schwebten leuchtende Kürbisse und auch das Frühstück hatte sich der Jahreszeit und vor allem dem Feiertag angepasst. Doch Severus machte sich nicht viel aus Halloween. Da er Frühaufsteher war, war die Halle um 8 Uhr morgens noch leer gefegt von Schülern und man hatte den Hufflepuff- und den Ravenclaw-Tisch für alle Schüler gedeckt, die über die Herbstferien geblieben waren. Dennoch setzte er sich mit seinem goldenen Teller stur an den Slytherin-Tisch. Allein aß er seine Toastscheiben und dachte an seinen Plan für heute Abend. Wenn Lily nicht einsieht wie gemein und arrogant Potter war, würde sie vielleicht erkennen, dass er ihre Liebe wert war. Er las ein Buch über Zaubertränke, das eigentlich nicht für die Schule geeignet war, doch die Erstklässler liefen viel zu laut durch die geschmückte Halle und bestaunten die Dekorationen, die sie zum ersten Mal in Hogwarts sahen. Laut seufzte Severus und versuchte sich auf das Buch zu konzentrieren, als eine Stimme das fröhliche Lachen der Jüngeren übertönte.

„Heute Abend, werde ich es ihr sagen, versprochen. Keine weiteren Ausreden. Ich bin bereit“, sagte James Potter, als er gegen halb neun mit seinen Gefährten die Große Halle betrat. Lautes Lachen folgte von Sirius und Remus, während ein unsicheres, piepsiges Lachen etwas verspätet von Peter Pettigrew begann.

„Ist klar. Du magst zwar mutig sein, aber bei Lily wirst du immer weich wie… ein alter Kürbis“, entgegnete Sirius. Die Pause hatte er genutzt, um durch die schwebenden Kürbisse zu einem guten Vergleich zu kommen. Verächtlich, bemerkte Severus still. 

James bemerkte wie Severus ihn und seine Freunde beobachtet hatte und lief zu ihm hinüber. Schnell versteckte Severus seine Hackennase im Buch, doch es war zu spät.

„Hey, Schniefelus. Bist du etwa so interessiert an unserem Gesprächsinhalt? Dann kann ich es dir ja auch gleich direkt sagen.“, höhnte James grinsend und blickte spöttisch auf den mageren, schwarzhaarigen Jungen hinab.

„James, das ist doch nicht nötig“, sagte Remus ruhig und versuchte seinen Freund an der Schulter zurückzuhalten.

„Wieso nicht? Er war so stolz, Lilys Freund zu sein. Jetzt wird er merken, wen sie wirklich lieber hat. Denn ich werde sie heute Abend fragen, ob sie meine Freundin sein möchte und du kannst nichts dagegen tun“, erklärte James spöttisch.

Severus zuckte mit den Achseln. „Viel Glück dabei. Mal sehen wie sehr du auf die Schnauze fliegen wirst.“, sagte er gekonnt gleichgültig. Er konzentrierte sich auf eine Abbildung einer Pflanze, um James nicht ansehen zu müssen.

„Und ich werde erfolgreich sein!“ James wurde lauter, aber versuchte seinen Ärger in der Stimme über Severus zu verstecken. Remus schüttelte seufzend den Kopf und ging zum Ravenclaw –Tisch. Sirius schob James vor sich her und die Gruppe ließ den Slytherin-Jungen allein zurück.

Severus schlug das Buch frustriert zu und sah sich in der Halle genauer um. Eine Gruppe an Gryffindor-Mädchen setzten sich zu den Jungs, unter denen auch Lily war, die sich lächelnd neben James setzte.

Doch dieses Spektakel wollte er sich nicht weitergeben. Schnell verließ Severus die Große Halle und setzte sich mit seiner Zaubertrankausrüstung ins Jungsklo. Konzentriert braute er den geplanten Trank zusammen. Er saß dort vermutlich so mitleidserregend, dass sogar Myrte ihren üblichen Platz im Mädchenklo verließ und hier nach ihm sah, denn sie kam auf einmal durch die Wand geflogen.

„Ach, was macht der kleine Schniefelus denn dort?“, überlegte der Geist laut, während Severus genervt weiterbraute. Nicht auch noch die Geister, dachte er und war kurz versucht einen Zauber gegen Geister rauszusuchen.

„Einen Zaubertrank also, und er scheint gar amüsiert zu sein“ Sie kicherte hoch mit ihrer so mädchenhaften Stimme. „Und dabei beachtet er mich gar nicht!“ Und schon schwebte sie wieder davon. Severus seufzte und überprüfte nochmal die vergangen Schritte der Anleitung. Hatte er nun wegen diesem nervigen Geist einen Fehler gemacht? Das kann gar nicht sein, er war der beste Schüler in Zaubertränke neben Lily, das sagt Professor Slughorn immer wieder. Und dabei musste er ihr so oft helfen. Nein, es war ausgeschlossen, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hatte. Also weiter zum nächsten Schritt.

Einige Stunden später hielt er den fertigen Zaubertrank in der Hand und ging in die Verliese zum Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum und dann auf sein Zimmer. Zum Glück war keiner der anderen Jungs gerade da. Zwei waren sowieso Zuhause bei ihren Eltern. Weicheier, dachte Severus, da die Herbstferien von den Slytherin-Schülern auch dafür genutzt wurde neue, dunklere Zaubersprüche auszuprobieren, um sich als Todesser zu beweisen. Selbstverständlich ohne dass der alte Slughorn Wind davon bekam. Severus kramte in seinem Koffer nach der Rose, die er bereits im Sommer gefunden hatte. Mittlerweile war sie natürlich sehr alt, aber mit dem Verwandlungszauber aus dem einen Kräuterbuch konnte er sie wieder zum Erblühen bringen. Der Zaubertrank war eher gasförmig, wie auch von ihm beabsichtigt, denn so konnte er den Rosenkopf darin tränken, ohne sie nass erscheinen zu lassen. Alles schien perfekt. Allerdings blieb sein Umhang in seinem gewöhnlichen schwarz und er hatte auch nicht besonders Lust dies zu ändern. Der Abend rückte immer näher.

Unsicher betrachtete sie sich im Spiegel.

„Sicher, dass das Tragen soll? Es fühlt sich wie ein Kostüm an.“, beklagte sie sich bei den anderen Mädchen im Raum.

„Weil es das ja auch ist, Schätzchen. Nun sieh dich nicht so bedröppelt an und mach dich fertig. Sonst kommen wir noch zu spät“, sagte eine der vier Gryffindor-Mädchen in dem Raum. Nur eine war nach Hause gefahren, also war es kaum merklich leerer in dem Schlafzimmer.

„James wird es bestimmt lieben“, meinte eine andere.

„Oder trägst du es doch eher für Severus?“, fragte die dritte ihrer Freundinnen.

Lily verdrehte genervt die Augen und verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust. „Ich trage es in erster Linie für mich, meine Damen. Und welchen Jungen ich wähle bleibt immer noch meine Sache.“, antwortete sie auf die neugierigen Blicke, dann wandte sie sich dem Spiegel wieder zu und trug Lippenstift, Wimperntusche und Lidschatten auf. Hinter ihr wurde scharf die Luft eingesogen.

„Sie hat sich noch nicht entschieden“, flüsterte eine nach der anderen. Spannung herrschte im Raum und Lily drehte sich langsam zu ihnen um.

„Nein, habe ich noch nicht.“, bestätigte sie und ihr Blick war streng.

„Ach, Mädchen, was glaubst du wie viel Zeit du noch hast?“, fing eine an.

„Ähm, bis zum Ende des Schuljahres?“, antwortete Lily unsicher.

„Mädchen, nein, du musst dir jetzt klar machen, welchen Mann du haben möchtest. Ein Paar, dass schon in der Schulzeit zusammenkommt, wird diese unsichere Zeiten besser überstehen. Das ist bekannt.“

„Das ist bekannt. Ich meine, sieh dir doch Sirius und Remus an und wie glücklich die beiden sind. Willst du nicht auch so glücklich sein?“

„Schon, aber mit wem?“, fragte Lily halb sich, halb die Runde, die sie mittlerweile höchst besorgt ansah. Sie wandte sich wieder dem Spiegel zu. „James ist nett, charmant und hat ein wirklich gutes Herz, allerdings kenne ich Severus schon ewig und er war immer für mich da. Doch diesen Streit zwischen James und ihm halte ich einfach nicht aus. Können sie nicht einfach Freunde sein?“

Die drei Gryffindor-Mädchen wechselten hinter ihr vielsagende Blicke.

„Du solltest diesen Abend unbedingt nutzen und herausfinden, wer dich glücklicher macht. Nur so findest du den einen richtigen.“

„Außerdem habe ich gehört, dass Severus doch ein Voldemort Sympathisant ist“ Ihr wurde von einem anderen Mädchen in die Rippen geboxt und zum Schweigen gebracht, doch es war zu spät. Lily hatte es gehört.

„Was?! Und das sagt ihr mir erst jetzt?“ Nun musste Lily sich beeilen und unbedingt mit ihm reden. Wie kann er sich nur einer solchen Gruppierung anschließen?!

„Aber dass es dir nicht aufgefallen ist, zeigt doch, dass er sich bei dir verstellt. Er lügt dich an. Ich an deiner Stelle würde ja James nehmen“ Wieder wurde das Mädchen zum Schweigen gebracht.

„Lily, bitte überstürze nichts. Sprich ruhig mit ihm und mach dich erstmal richtig fertig. Guck dir doch mal deine Augen an.“ Das Mädchen ging zu Lily hinüber und half ihr mit dem Lidschatten.

„Danke“, murmelte sie. Danach machte sie ihre Haare mit einer schnellen Bewegung ihres Zauberstabs fertig.

„Und los geht es, Mädels!“

Als die Gryffindor-Mädchen zusammen mit vielen weiteren Hogwarts-Schülern die Große Halle betraten, leuchteten die Kürbisse auf, Musik spielte und die Halloweenparty in Hogwarts begann. Die Freundinnen schmissen sich in die Mitte und tanzten. Natürlich wurde kein Alkohol erlaubt, aber ein zwei schlaue Schüler hatten Butterbier aus Hogsmeade gekauft und in die Schule geschmuggelt, die Lehrer, besonders Professor McGongall und Professor Sprout, drückten immer ein Auge zu. Natürlich hatten James und Sirius dies ebenfalls getan und teilten nun mit ihren Freunden. James grinste Lily wie immer fröhlich an und reichte ihr ein Butterbier. Sie nahm es zögerlich an, aber dankbar an. Er sah so süß in seinem Halloweenanzug aus und er machte sie so glücklich. Sie tanzten auch zusammen und gerade als sie ihm so nahe wie noch nie zuvor war, wurde sie an der Schulter angetippt. Enttäuschung machte sich in ihr breit, aber sie drehte sich freundlich wie immer zu dem ungebetenen Unterbrecher um. Es war Severus. Verdutzt blickte sie ihn an.

„Schniefelus, kannst du uns keine ruhige Minute geben?“, fragte James entnervt, doch Lily sah ihn streng an, was ihn zum Schweigen brachte.

„Ich muss unbedingt mit dir reden“, brachte er schüchtern hervor und sie willigte ein. Nur ungern verließ sie James und blickte sehnsüchtig zu ihm zurück, aber sie musste wirklich mit Severus reden. Zusammen verließen sie die Große Halle und gingen in den Innenhof an die frische, kühle Nachtluft. Severus schien anders zu sein als sonst. Wollte er ihr endlich sagen, dass er in sie verliebt ist? Ausgerechnet heute? Innerlich seufzte sie bereits, aber ließ es optimistisch auf sich zu kommen.

„Was ist denn so dringend?“, versuchte sie neutral zu fragen. Severus hielt kurz inne und musterte sie. Stimmte irgendwas nicht mit ihm?

„Nun, ähm“, begann er unbeholfen und kramte in seiner Umhangtasche nach irgendwas. „Also, ich“, stammelte er weiter und fand endlich den gesuchten Gegenstand. Es war eine Rose. Und dazu noch ein wunderschöne. Sie lächelte und war nun tatsächlich ein wenig aufgeregt, ob er es wirklich sagen konnte.

Er hielt die Rose nun in der Hand und fand endlich die richtigen Worte. „Nun, Lily. Ich wollte dir sagen, dass ich dich liebe.“, sagte er geradeaus und hielt ihr unbeholfen die Rose unter die Nase. Sie lächelte und wollte diese wunderschöne Rose in die Hand nehmen, als sie einen beißenden Geruch bemerkte und schnell mit den Händen über Mund und Nase zurückwich.

„Was hast du mit der Rose angestellt? Sie riecht Gift oder verdorbenem. Wolltest du mich vergiften, falls ich nein sage?“, fragte sie und blickte verstört zu ihm.

„Nein, Lily. Nein, ich würde dir doch nichts antun wollen.“, sagte Severus schnell und wollte einen Schritt auf sie zu machen, doch sie blieb distanziert. Langsam beruhigte sich die Situation wieder.

„Lily? Wie lautet nun eigentlich deine Antwort?“, fragte Severus vorsichtig. Die beiden Schüler standen anderthalb Meter von einander entfernt.

„Ich…“, begann sie, doch fand nicht die richtigen Worte. Sie konnte ihm nicht in die Augen sehen, während sie die Wahrheit aussprach. „Ich liebe James. Es tut mir leid, Severus. Aber du wirst immer mein allerbester Freund bleiben, ja?“ Sie versuchte es damit zu retten und lächelte ihn sanft an, doch der Kummer stand in seinen Augen geschrieben. Severus ließ den Kopf sinken und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort wieder ins Schloss. Lily fühlte sich hilflos, aber sie ging ihm nicht hinterher. Das war nun mal was sie fühlte und musste so handeln, dass sie am glücklichsten ist. Hoffentlich kommt Severus darüber hinweg und findet eine ganz wunderbare Frau, die ihn glücklich machen kann. Sie seufzte laut und bemerkte wie kalt es hier draußen war. Sie zückte ihren Zauberstab und rief ihren Patronus. Ganz wie sie vermutet hatte, war er nun eine Hirschkuh.

„Sie sieht wunderschön aus“, ertönte eine bekannte Stimme.

„James!“, rief Lily erfreut und lief zu ihm. Sie umarmte ihn stürmisch und vergrub ihr Gesicht in seiner Schulter. Er musste nicht wissen, warum sie gerade traurig ist. Hauptsache er machte sie wieder glücklich. Die Hirschkuh war der Hexe gefolgt und verschwand wieder als keine erkennbare Gefahr erschien.

„Woah, womit habe ich das denn verdient? Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte er und sah ihr ernst in die Augen.

Sie sah weg und antwortete kleinlich: „Es ist nichts.“

„Sicher? Bitte sage mir, wenn etwas nicht stimmt“

„Es ist alles in Ordnung!“

Ein Blick von ihm verriet, dass er ihr nicht glaubte.

„Also gut, bitte! Du bist wirklich nervig“

Er kicherte. „Das ist mein Job, oder?“

Sie antwortete darauf nicht, sondern berichtete ihm was vorgefallen war. „Severus sagte mir, dass er mich lieben würde, doch ich habe geantwortet, dass…, dass ich dich liebe.“ Den letzten Teil murmelte sie und blickte ihm nicht in die Augen.

„Lily, ich…“, begann er, doch unterbrach sich selbst. Er nahm ihre Hände und bestand darauf, dass sie in seine hübschen braunen Augen blickte. Erst dann fuhr er fort: „Ich liebe dich. Schon seit ein paar Jahren, um ehrlich zu sein. Ich habe immer versucht, es dir zu sagen, aber…“

„Aber du hast dich lieber mit Severus gestritten“, sagte sie kühl.

„Nur, weil ich eifersüchtig war, wie viel Zeit er mit dir verbringen konnte und wie viel er dir bedeutet. Da dachte ich, dass ich nie eine Chance bei dir haben werde.“

„Du hattest immer eine Chance bei mir“, sagte sie leise und küsste ihm auf die Wange. Verdutzt blickte er sie an und lächelte dann. James schlang die Arme um Lily und sie küssten sich sanft und mit all der Liebe zwischen ihnen.

**Author's Note:**

> Dieser Oneshot wurde sich gewünscht von @LillyLestrange oder @Lilly_Riddle von Wattpad.  
> Wenn ihr euch auch einen Oneshot wünscht, schreibt es bitte in die Kommentare!


End file.
